The present disclosure generally relates to virtualized computer systems. For scalability and efficiency reasons, many computer systems employ virtualized guests such as virtual machines and containers to execute computing tasks performed by the computing systems, such as for hosting application programs. Typically, guests such as containers and virtual machines may be launched to provide extra compute capacity of a type that the guest is designed to provide, while isolating compute resources used by different users and tenants away from those of other users. Guests enable a programmer to quickly scale the deployment of applications to the volume of traffic requesting the applications, and they may be deployed in a variety of hardware environments. Multiple guests may also be clustered together to perform more complex functions than the respective guests are capable of performing individually. To interact with a broader set of users and a broader computing ecosystem, guests typically employ virtualized devices such as input/output (“I/O”) devices controlled by drivers, including virtualized network interfaces.